Need you now
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Paige and Tony have a weird way of showing affection, that's for sure. But like a lot of couples, sometimes they simply need a bit of a break...Or is it not safe for them to do that? Rated T for foul language and a bit of adult themes. DHMIS Don't Hug me I'm Scared. Trigger warning(s): Thoughts/attempts at suicide.


**Can I get a you tried for this? This is my first time doing DHMIS so I apologize if anything is incorrect and feel free to critique this.  
**

* * *

_Paige mindlessly dragged her pencil across the paper, barely touching the surface._ Her trash bin was full of every sketch, drawing, masterpiece and image she ever did or took of them. She and Tony had been fighting one another once again, this time with not as much passion. Instead of the cooing as he tried to slice the dagger through her neck, he was yelling "Meh" at her. It wasn't unusual, but it was louder than before, as though something had been bothering him.

She finally knocked the blade out of his hand and screamed at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He scoffed, "My dear, our time isn't going as fast, I don't think our relationship will last."

She froze for a moment before replying, "Y-You don't mean it, do you?"

"I'm afraid so."

She could feel the ink welling up in her eyes. She wouldn't accept it was the end, no. But the feeling of remorse of trying was also coming upon her. Instead of saying another word, he merely walked out into the sleepless night. Afterwards, she fell to the ground and broke.

The thought of the memory pained her, physically and mentally. It'd make her chest feel like it was burning, and she was going crazier than usual...Which their neighbors didn't know was possible. Everyone tried to veer away from her, hoping not to die.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony sat in a bar, watching the minutes tick by. His brain was still fixed on her and his behavior. His glass of tequila(which was mixed in with a shot of vodka) was half-empty as waitresses kept coming by and inquiring how he was doing. He'd shoo them off by saying "Fine" and waving his hand up and down.

Eventually, a stranger sat down and asked him what his problem was. It was an old man, who looked like almost all his hair was grey. He hissed, "Why does it matter? We all run out of time eventually, so why not worry about your own?"

He looked at the drink and pulled it away. The blue man hissed, "Hey! Hand that back!"

"Only if you tell me what your problem is."

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Alright, since you seem to wish to waste your time. My...Er...ladyfriend and I got into a fight."

"Oh?"

"So I informed her we could no longer be together and so I came here."

"Ah...Giving yourself torture e-"

"IT'S NOT TORTURE!" He slammed a fist against the oak table, causing a few glances which soon returned back to their previous activity.

The man laughed and replied, "Seems like you made a mistake with yer' 'ladyfriend'."

"Maybe I did, but what's the point? As I mentioned, time is valuable and I'm _not _wasting it again."

Tony took another swig of the drink as the older man explained,"Well maybe you want to spend your valuable time on something as valuable as the girl you keep going off 'bout."

"MEH, even if I could, she'd probably kill me on the spot...She was cute when she _tried_ to kill me, actually...Plus, what if she's moved on? Y'know, forget it. Forget I ever spoke to you."

"If you set something free, it'll-"

"MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH!" He kept screaming until the old man covered his ears and ran out of the bar along with everyone else who couldn't stand the noise. Lights burnt out as the bulbs broke, leaving him in the dark. The clock kept ticking at the same pace, annoying and taunting him to no end.

* * *

Paige was still sitting in the same spot as before. She skipped a little of lunch and dinner, sitting there for nearly 12 hours straight. The clock on the wall read 9:00pm, the lights off with only her desk lamp to let her see what she was drawing...If she could think of anything to draw.

Black tissues were now scattered all around the floor, her heart and sanity snapping bit by bit. All she had written in her notebook was calligraphy reading:

_Tony,_

_You bitch. You broke me like you broke some of my pencils. Yet, somehow I need you...I remember making some remarks about time and you screaming "Meh" at the top of your lungs. I also remember the fights we shared and how you'd always come close to decapitating me. I really wish I didn't want to say this because it's __**very**__ uncreative and done many times, but I'm sorry. I want those fights and the "meh"s and mostly, you to return so in the end I could wrap my arms around you..._

She froze after the last part was written. She slowly pushed her chair back and stood, her eyes fixated on the letter.

'_What the hell am I doing?! I'm supposed to be getting creative! But...This is semi-creative...No no, it needs to be 100 percent original! This is stupid, why am I still on this?! Why can't I draw?!' _

After the thought, she screamed and flipped the desk over, wailing, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

She collapsed to the floor, grabbing the largest pencil near her that was half her height in length. She aimed the sharpened end towards her torso, until it was snatched away from her and tossed in the corner. Two arms wrapped around her, a head rested on her left shoulder. She screamed, "LEAVE ME BE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

The person laughed, "Woah there friend, you might need to slow down."

"Tony, leave me be! You said you hated me!"

"Yes, I did, but I had made a mistake...In which I apologize for upon my behalf for being an idiot."

He picked up the letter on the floor. She noticed and stammered, "D-Don't read that! It's uncreative."

"Uncreative? My dear, that's all I needed to see. And I do indeed believe what you wrote." His head returned to it's original spot, except turning to the left.

"Tony?"

He started pecking at her neck, which aroused her a bit. She continued, "What are you doing?"

He replied, his voice more gentle, "My dear, there's a time and place for mucking around...This just happens to be one of those moments."

His hands traveled up and down her hips and front, causing her to blush and fall back. She turned around and laughed, "Well, in that case..."

She pulled out a dagger from her pocket, only to have it (like the pencil) knocked out of her hand. He laughed as she unbuttoned her shirt, "Ah-ah-ah~ No weaponry at this hour~"

"But-"

"No weaponry~" He undid the bow on the side of her skirt and slid it down to her legs.

"Alright, I suppose you win this time." She sighed as she begun to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a tad bit rushed, I really wanted to work on other things I had sitting in my Doc Manager but I also wanted to put something up other than monster high, ya know? :3 The song that gave me the idea was "Need you Now" by Lady Antebellum.**


End file.
